THE ICECICLE MELTZ
by iammi
Summary: Spencer gets to relive the past and save Ali's life. In this story I introduce myself as a character. Some people may not like the way I feel right now but it's how I feel and that's what I write about. Enjoy.


THE ICECICLE MELTS

A

REBECCA GRIFFIN

ORIGINAL

If you had the chance would you change the past? There are those who say that everything happens for a reason yet some memories can easily become nightmares. Waltzing back is a painful thing to do …if Spence had the chance would she swallow her pride in order to save her friendship with Ali so that she can save the possibility for something more rather then risk Allison not being there at all? Would Spence be able to lose face so she can save Allison's life? Spence had always felt guilty about the barn incident and I had alwaiz wondered wat wuld hav happened if Spence had been able to recognize wat waz truly important. Out of that this waz born. If U like pleaz review n show loveJ oh and I included miself in this one so it kinda winds and curls but I think that I'm a welcome addition even if I do die at the end. Enjoy J

All of us have bad days. All of us have had moments in which we wish we had a second chance. And if you believe in christianity then you commit sins. It is due to our genetic identity that we are doomed to have flaws. It's what makes us human. But when you are Spencer Hastings then your flaws are magnified in the same way that a teacher's bright red ink exposes mistakes in an imperfect essay. If you are Spencer Hastings then you are constantly surrounded by a feeling of insecurity and you only feel worse when you have dinner with your parents because then your older sister always manages to expose your flaws and magnify them like a giant zit discovered on Britney Spear's perfect face. You are the entertainment for your family as Melissa Hastings holds you up as an example of what a Hastings girl should not be and your parents agree that imperfection is like an ugly scar that should not be tolerated instead of just accepting it and you for what you really are… just human like everyone else.

By the time Spencer Hastings had managed to swallow her pride enough so that she could make up with Ali, several things had happened. And Ali had disappeared into the warm summer night.

For one Rebecca seemed completely unfazed by the recent inncident as she sat outside with her back to the wall of Spencer's barn and mindlessly listened to Paramore on her I Pod while she amusing herself by tapping buttons on her I Phone and letting out an occasional groan when her character died. It should have come as no surprise that Rebecca conviently forgot to show any emotion when Alison and Spencer got into a fight because Rebecca always seemed to forget things that did not concern her. Just like she had conviently forgotten to do anything on the video project that Spence had conned her into joining because it was Spencer who wanted to achieve great things … not Rebecca.

So it came as a complete surprise that Rebecca Griffin and Spencer Hastings were actually the best of friends. They had met last summer at Koi on La Cienga and discovered that as different as they appeared to be on the outside … they actually shared a lot in common … mainly a love of Japanese food and fine literature. They also loved to laugh and liked to shop. They would pick out fashion magazines at the mall and sit and compare the people who walked by to the models that graced the shiny pages of US Weekly and People. If there was nothing about someone to laugh at with someone such as Alison DeLaurentis then they would laugh at that to. They also both had sidekicks and carried their shopping lists in them. The plan usually went something like this … Spencer would go in the store and grab the merchindise due to Spencer's knowledge of all things mall related while Rebecca would stand back and watch over Spence like a psychotic pit bull as she carried the bags and credit cards.

Yet all summer tours come to an end and anyone could see that Spence and Rebecca were heading for trouble once school started. Whoever says that friends have to be alike knows nothing about girls. Spencer Hastings planned out her days to the last detail and studied her notecards intently so she could eventually be like Safra Katz, a successful role model. Rebecca liked to stay up late and had been labeled as seriously unmotivated by everyone from her counselors to the $300 dollar an hour therapist that Rebecca saw once or twice a week. Rebecca didn't seem to do her homework much and her mother wanted to enforce stricter guidelines on Rebecca but was unsure of how to react due to Rebecca's ADD issues yet her teachers didn't seem to care just as long as Rebecca showed up enough so she couldn't be dropped from the class list. These are the same teachers who fight the guidelines of "no Child Left Behind" because they'd rather spend their time watching Internet porn then finding better ways to reach America's children.

Spencer knew fom expierience that an unmotivated Rebecca is a useless Rebecca so she turned and tried to look for Aria, Hannah or Emily yet they all seemed to be a long time gone. Just like in school and in life … it appeared everything was now up to Spence and Spencer shrugged as she picked up her flashlight and decided to break the rules of Summer Camp Rosewood by going to look for Alison alone.

"Alison!" Spencer hollered as she shined the flashlight ahead on the cobblestone path and scanned the landscape. "This isn't funny! I'm sorry! Please come out Alison!" Nothing … no response … not even a murmur as Spencer slowly moved forward and began to fear every step she took as she wondered if The Grudge was real. "Alison!" Spencer hollered " You are being such a fuckin bitch! Show yourself! This isn't funny!"

It was just then that Spencer noticed the darj shadowy figure of Ali standing next to a pit and breathed a sigh of relief before Spencer suddenly heard the loud explosion of a Starbuck's cup at her feet. Liquid splashed everywhere as the figure of Alsion DeLaurentis was now walking towards Spencer Hastings with a purpose.

"I'm a fuckin bitch!" Allison hollered in a voice that resembled Kate Moss during her early days. " I'm not the fuckin bitch Spencer … you are! That's right … it is you who stink because you think you are better then us just because you"re a priss like Melissa. But I have news for you Spencer Josephine Hastings …you're not Melissa and you're certainly not me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Alison." Spencer stated calmly as she was surprised that dimwitted Ali was so receptive. " You are my friend and I care about you. I always have. I just want you to be safe so let's go home and tell stories or whatever."

"Liar liar plants for hire."

"it's pants on fire."

"You would know!" Alison glared back as she popped a piece of Solstice gum into her mouth. "If you cared so much about us then you wouldn't humiliate us in class by embarrassing us every time a contest pops up or having us do the stupid work on class projects … am I Christina Aguilera … then why would I want to do dirty work!"

"Look Ali … I'm not saying that you're stupid … it's just that we have different talents." Spencer stated calmly as she stood in front of Allison and tried to defuse the situation. Yet Spencer couldn't play field hockey and apparently she couldn't act either. "You can be the lead actress and I'll direct the video. What do you say Ali?" With that Spencer reached out to Allison in a way that she never had before and presented her video camera to Ali in a gesture of friendship. It was as though Spencer thought that it would make Alison forget that Spencer was just a Melissa Hastings wannabe who secretly thought she was better then everyone else. Maybe Spencer thought that if she could flatter Alison or at least dull Ali's anger by confusing her then the group could get back together and finish shooting the video. It so wasn't going to happen.

"Fuck you! Keep the camera!" Allison shrieked in a voice that resembled Casey Johnson at her worst as she deliberately hurled the camera at Spencer and just missed Spencer's head by mere centimeters before she watched the camera shatter against the ground. "And the next time you see me and want to brag about how much better you are … three words … say no more!"

With that Allison disappeared into the darkness and that would have been that except for the fact that Spencer suddenly heard Allison shriek in terror in the distance followed by an angry male voice and Ali's cries for help after what appeared to be the sounds of very intense physical violence. Now there are those who would have walked away and let Alison suffer because of what had just happened but Spencer was not that way. Regardless of whatever Spencer may have done to Alison Delaurentis in the past … she was … at heart Ali's friend forever and instantly dove behind a bushy enclave in the Delaurentis lawn before she yanked out her sidekick and texted Jenna, "GET OVER TO ALISON'S LAWN NOW! ALI N DANGER SERIOUS!"

It seemed like forever as Spencer felt sweat pour down her unblemished face while she waited for Jenna to show up and hid behind the enclave forced to listen to Allison;s desperate cries of terror in between what was sounds of anger and hate coming from Ali's brother Jason directed towards a helpless Ali. "Fuck Jenna … where are you?" Spencer thought as she stared at the sky and thought that she was going to be witness to a killing before she saw Jenna through the streetlights desperately trying to run behind a charging German Shepard. Spencer wanted to motion Jenna over yet the German Shepard apparently had eyes of it's own and charged directly towards the location where Ali was desperately clinging to her last strands of life.

It was then that Jason couldn't notice anything but Allison's terrified look. Tears poured down Ali's bruised face as she bent over and clutched her stomach as a dog barked in the distance. Yet Jason just shrugged as he laughed at Jenna and her guide dog while he prepared to kick Ali's ass back to Paris. It was like his defiance was his attempt at convincing the world that Ali deserved to be punished for talking back to him, something everyone should ignore. Perhaps he thought he could convince Jenna of the same thought or at least scare Jenna away. It so didn't happen.

At that moment Jenna Cavaugnaugh just lost it. "Divina attack!" Jenna shrieked as she released the leash and the huge German Sheppard charged forward.

Jenna must have been teaching her guide dog attack methods on the sly because Divina charged forward and managed to leap forward and land a vicious bite onto Jason's unprotected neck as he collapsed backward while screaming in terror. And he managed to wake what seemed to be the entire neighborhood as lights suddenly came on and people poured out of their house's to view the disturbance which was weird because no one had seemed to notice when Ali was screaming in terror and trying to defend her face from Jason's attacks.

"Allison!" Jenna screamed as she charged forward in a blind attempt to find Ali as tears poured down Jenna's face in disbelief. This just couldn't be happening. Allison collapsed forward onto the lawn and emptied the contents of her stomach as Melissa Hastings screamed in horror as she saw Ali's face which now resembled the look of a cheap hooker who had just expeierienced a rough night in Los Angeles. But before a crowd could gather and before Jenna could get lost in what was already a sea of insanity, Spence ran forward and grabbed Jenna's hand and yelled, "Trust me okay!," as she led a sobbing Jenna past Jason's corpse and to a shivering Ali who was crawling aimlessly on the lawn.

"Jenna …," Allison whispered as Jenna bent over and she collapsed into Jenna's loving arms.

"It's going to be okay Ali." Jenna muttered as she held Allison and stroked her hair while Ali sobbed uncontrollably. "It really is."

Melissa Hastings approached next as she led the paramedics to Ali before she grabbed Jenna's hand and hugged Jenna tightly before she reunited Jenna with Divina and then directed Jenna to the ambulance which would transport Allison to the hospital and Allison's mom broke from the crowd as she hugged Jenna tightly and continually thanked Jenna for saving Allison's life.

Moments later, the ambulance raced forward towards the University of Pennsylvania Medical Center and Spencer sat next to Jenna as they watched the paramedics hook a tube to Allison's dislocated nose and Spence shuddered. "So how does it feel to be a hero?," Spence asked Jenna as one of the paramedics attached a band to Allison's wrist and Jenna clutched Ali's hand tightly. "Because you are definitely one now."

"I'm not a hero," Jenna whispered as she stroked Ali's hand and did her best not to disturb Allison's rest by crying before she stared directly at Ali. "I'm just a girl in love with my Allison." Jenna emphasized the last part and Spencer could tell that Jenna had extremely deep feelings for Allison. Jenna then took a camera out of her Gucci handbag and snapped a picture of the scene before she hugged Spence and whispered, "Lest we forget."

Alison then muttered, "Jenna …" in a barely audibile voice as she tried to fight the influence of her medication and Spencer moved aside as Jenna sat next to Ali and stroked Alison's hair before she felt Alison's heartbeat and whispered "Don't talk Ali … just breathe … just breathe."

"Just breathe Ali." Spencer repeated as she watched tears bleed down Jenna's cheeks while the eyes of Alison Delaurentis finally sucumbed to the sleep inducing medication. "Ali is truly lucky to have you … you two truly mean something more." Jenna just shrugged at Spencer's attempt at poetry but to Spence it didn't matter. For the first time in her life Spencer Hastings knew what truly mattered and tossed her day planner in the little garbage can located inside the ambulance and vowed to be a friend not pretend to the friends who she was truly blessed to know. Perhaps they could all go to the carnival when Alison was fully recovered … life was worth living for.

And it would have been the perfect end to an otherwise imperfect night had it not been for the fact that far away … on a cliff … right outside Rosewood stood the pale uber-thin body of Rebecca Griffin. Rain slowly began to pour from the sky as lightning thundered in the distanse and Rebecca slowly gazed at the grey darkened sky for one final time before she suddenly put one of those fingers on each hand up and was proud to die out of her mind and out of control as she ran toward the edge of the cliff. "Hey god thanks for nothing!" Rebecca screamed as she took her one final leap into eternity "Fuck you!" And why do you think Rebecca could? Because she knew it could never be so.

So there you have it. Spencer discovers what is truly important and Ali and Jenna get to be together forever while Rebecca meets a young demise. The Icicle truly does melt. Beauty is the danger of the innocence of the soul.


End file.
